The Hearts Lock
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: With a lock, always comes someone with a combination to open it.


The heart, it's known as one of the most important organs that's in our body, not just because it keeps us alive but because of what it can make us feel. In a moment's notice, it can make us feel as though we are the happiest person in the world and in the next make us feel like we are the loneliest person in the world. It's because of this that the heart is somewhat delicate and precious to people, and can even lead people to putting a lock over their heart so people can't exploit the hearts weaknesses. They feel as though that the only way their heart can be unleashed out into the open is for someone to come along and input the combination, and though it may take some time, it can be well worth it in the end. At least that's what Tigress feels, but as she sits next to the sacred peach tree, looking up at the night sky, she begins to wander if waiting is the best bet.

"Why? Why is it taking so long for them to come along?" Tigress asked herself, placing her right paw over her heart. But instead of feeling a warm rhythm in her chest, she only felt an aching beat.

"But then again, I haven't searched all that long. Thanks to me being so hard, I never took the time to look, and I'm starting to regret it," Tigress said, forming a sad look on her face. Though she never longed for love at first, the more and more she listened to Po, the more and more she started to see that training wasn't life itself but only a small part of it, and that there was so much more out there, including being with someone you love.

"But maybe they aren't out there Tigress, maybe no one has the combination." She said to herself in a sad tone, little did she know that a certain panda had come looking for her to make sure she was ok, and he had heard everything.

"When there's a lock, someone's gotta be able to open it," Po stated, appearing from the darkness of the path which caused a startled tigress.

"Ah Po, what are you doing here?" Tigress asked with a scared face as she looked at the panda.

"Just checking on you is all, you normally don't stay out this late. Also sorry for scarring you," Po said, rubbing the back of his head and letting a small chuckle out. Seeing this, the tiger calmed herself and brought her breathing back down to normal.

"Well that's very nice of you panda, and don't worry I'm fine. I just, I just had to think some things over is all," Tigress stated, slowly looking to the ground.

"Things hu, mind if I ask what kind of things are on your mind?" Po asked with a curious look, gazing down at the tiger.

"Well, I really don't want to bother you with my problems Po." She said with a soft tone, not really wanting to her comrade what's going on with her. But being Po, he always gave an answer that made her regret her words.

"You never could Tigress, I'll always be here if you need to talk to someone. But if you don't want to tell me, then I won't push it any further." Po stated with a warm smile on his face, it was then Tigress couldn't help but show a small smile of her own.

"If that's the case, I'll tell you if you want to hear it. Promise me though that you won't laugh or think I'm weak when I tell you," Tigress said, causing the panda to have a confused look on his face from her words.

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to die," Po said, raising his paw and crossing his heart. This made Tigress give a little chuckle as the panda now sat next to her.

"So, what's on the tigers mind tonight?" The panda asked.

"A lot, but the main thing on the tigers mind is her heart and its new feelings for the world," Tigress said gently, looking over at the panda who had a look of happiness spread all over his face.

"I see, so the hardcore is finally coming out her shell," Po teased, only to receive a small punch from his friend on the shoulder.

"Shut up Po," Tigress said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry Ti, couldn't help it. But back on the subject, you're starting to feel new things in your life. Which is why you were talking about a lock over your heart, correct?" He asked, making sure he was getting everything right.

"Correct, you see Po, when you came along you slowly changed my lifestyle and who I was as a person. Before, all my eyes were was training and being the best warrior in all of China, and my eyes could've been stuck on that for the rest of my life. With all your words though, you made me stat to see more of the world and what it has to offer us, with that though, I'm longing for more, I'm longing for as you would say, a person that makes me whole," Tigress explained to her friend as best she could. After hearing this, Po had slightly widened his eyes and could feel his heart beat with warmness.

"That's great Tigress, I'm glad I could help you so much. So, has anyone caught your eye yet and made you feel like you're the luckiest person in the world?" He asked, hoping she would say yes, but at the pit of his heart, would hope she would say no for a certain reason.

"Not yet Po, and I feel like I may never. You see, this lock that lingers on my heart, has a combination that is hard to crack, you can't guess it, you only know. You know what I mean?" Tigress asked with a look of wander.

"In a way I do Tigress, only that one true person can let your heart out. Only they can show you the wanders of the world," Po said softly, looking at the ground and feeling his own heart start to ache a little bit. He then began to look away from the ground and to Tigress who was looking back at him. The panda felt as though that this was his chance to hopefully free Tigress from the pain she was feeling.

"Tigress, d-do you mind if I try it?" He asked, which made Tigress show a face of wander. Her mind couldn't then help but race with many questions, the main being 'What if he does?' or 'Has he been the one all along?' getting away from her thoughts, the tiger took a gulp and scooted closer to the panda.

"S-sure Po," Tigress said with nervousness in her voice. Once she was right next to him, Po slowly placed his right paw on Tigress's chest and began to listen to her heart. As he felt the beat he closed his eyes, and began to try and figure out the code.

"The first is…" As his mind began to flash back to certain points he had with Tigress.

" _Even when I came to my new home, I still felt like an outsider, like Shifu saw me nothing more than a student than a daughter."_

" _For as long as I can remember, people looked at me with fear in their eyes and hate in their hearts, no matter how hard I tried, they always see me as a monster."_

"…Acceptance." Po stated, opening his eyes up.

"You still feel as though people see you as a monster rather than a person," Tigress couldn't help but widen her eyes to this and for them to start to fill with water.

"That's right," She choked out.

"Tigress, believe me when I tell you this. You are no monster, and everyone in this valley knows it. You've proved to everyone you are something more, they know it and Shifu knows it." Po stated with a smile on his face, placing his free paw on the tigers shoulder. The feline could only smile at the gesture and started to feel her heart's ache lessen.

"Now, let's continue." Closing his eyes again, letting his mind take him to hints of the second combo.

" _I can't stop training Po, not if I want to protect you and the others."_

" _There's a reason why I trained for so long on those iron trees. Not only did they not make me feel pain, but they made into a better warrior for the valley."_

"The second is… Strength, the strength to protect the villagers and your family from harm, you feel as though if don't train every day you'll become weak." Po stated softly.

"Your right Po, I just don't want to feel weak, otherwise, I might lose you and anyone else." Tigress sobbed, feeling some water roll down her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok Tigress. You're probably one of the strongest people I have ever known, you won't ever be weak to these eyes," As the panda moved his paw from her shoulder and gently wiped away some of the tears from her face.

"I guess it's time we see if I can truly unlock this heart of yours." Po said softly, feeling his heart quicken. It didn't take long after that though the feline gently grabbed his paw and began to hold it tightly.

"I have a hunch you will." She softly stated, feeling her heart start to become warm.

"Ok, the third and final combination is…" Po said, closing his eyes as his mind began to fill with many memories.

" _I wander panda, if warriors like us are meant to live a family life?"_

" _It seems the more I walk down those streets, the more people are holding hands and smiling. In a way, I envy them to an extent."_

" _I don't know Po, the hardcore sometimes don't ever get a happy ending in this life."_

" _Perhaps one day, I'll lead a life of peace like so many and maybe with someone who sees me for me."_

"The final one is…Love, the love of a mate," Po said, slowly retracting his paw from the tiger's chest and began to gaze at her.

"The love of a mate, someone who would never leave my side, someone who I can look at and know they would never hurt me. As I look at you Po, I get that feeling of security, and what's more only my true lover could ever open my heart. You Po, you are the one I've been seeking all this time," Tigress said with joy in her voice before she quickly wrapped the panda in a tight hug, placing her head against his neck.

"I-I uh, don't know what to say," Po said with shock, as for the longest time he dreamed of this day and now that it is here, he was at a loss of words.

"You don't have to say anything Po, you truly don't." Tigress stated with a warm smile, feeling her heart gone of pain and being replaced with happiness and excitement. But as she sat there clinging to him, Po finally came to terms with what was happening and soon wrapped the feline in a hug to.

"Tigress," Po breathed out, now rubbing his head against the tiger's letting some drops of his own fall from his eyes. The two kept to this embrace for a little longer before they moved their heads so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"You are loved Tigress, loved by so many. One of those people being me, that's why I'm going to say this to you right now. I love you Master Tigress, I love you so much," Po stated with a big smile on his face, before he began to gently rub Tigress's cheek, which she was happily accepting.

"I love you to Po, and that's why I'm giving you my heart. I hope you keep it safe and I hope I can do the same for yours." Tigress stated, letting out a loud purr of bliss.

"You will and I will to, forever." The panda then began to lean his head down until his lips gently crashed into Tigress's. When this happened, the two began to kiss each other will their might and passion they could conjure up, and as they did, the lock that kept Tigress down was thrown way and was never to be seen again.

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot, leave a review if you want telling me what you thought about it, thanks.**


End file.
